Recent electronic devices provide various user functions and store user data relating thereto. Additionally, electronic devices may communicate with external electronic devices via networks.
The electronic devices may share a specified content while communicating with external electronic devices. Additionally, the specified content may be edited according to the inputs of the electronic devices and the external electronic devices. However, during an edit operation, collision occurs between input information inputted by an electronic device and input information inputted by an external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.